Cartoon All-Stars Racing: Nitro-Fuled
''Cartoon All-Stars Racing: Nitro-Fuled ''is a racing game for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, & Xbox One. it's released on February 18, 2020. Adventure Mode TBA Characters and Skins Nickelodeon Mitchell Van Morgan: * Mitchell Van Morgan * Gavin O'Neal Davis * Carolyn Ashley Taylor * Jennifer Hooker * Martin J. Moody * David Jessie Drake * Nicholas Dunn * Scottie Salmon * Ebony Nichole Lewis * Valeire Ann Gupton * Devin Nelson * Amanda Payne SpongeBob SquarePants: * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Sandy Cheeks * Squidward Tentacles * Eugene Krabs * Sheldon Plankton * Pearl Krabs * Mrs. Puff * Larry the Lobster * Karen the Computer Wife * Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy * Patchy the Pirate * Man Ray * Mindy * Dennis * King Neptune * Goofy Goober Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * April O'Neill * Master Splinter * Casey Jones * Shredder Rugrats/All Grown Up: * Tommy Pickle (Young/Preteen) * Angelica Pickles (Young/Preteen) * Chuckie Finster (Young/Preteen) * Phil and Lil DeVille (Young/Preteen) * Kimi Finster (Young/Preteen) * Susie Carmichael (Young/Preteen) * Reptar Rocko's Modern Life: * Rocko Wallaby * Heffer Wolfe * Filburt * Ed and Bev * Peaches Hey Arnold!: * Arnold Shortman * Helga Pataki * Gerald Johanssen * Pheobe Heyerdahl * Sid * Harold Berman * Stinky * Eugene Horowitz * Rhonda * Lila Sawyer The Angry Beavers: * Daggett and Norbert CatDog: * CatDog The Wild Thornberrys: * Eliza Thornberry * Donnie Thornberry * Darwin Thornberry Rocket Power: * Otto Rocket * Reggie Rocket * Twister * Sam Invader Zim: * Zim * GiR * Dib * Gaz * Tak and Mimi The Fairly OddParents: * Timmy Turner * Jorgen Von Strangle * Foop * Vicky * Trixie Tang * Tootie (23 Year old) (animated version) * Young Tootie * Timmy Turner (23 Year old) * Tooth Fairy * Crimson Chin * Crash Nebula * Bronze Kneecap Jimmy Neutron: * Jimmy Neutron * Sheen Estevez * Cindy Vortex * Betty Quinlan * King Goobot * Professor Calamitous * Britney Tenelli * Ultra Lord * Robo Fiend My Life as a Teenage Robot: * Jenny XJ9 Wakeman * Nora Wakeman * Vexus * Brad and Tuck * Sheldon Lee * Vexus Danny Phantom: * Danny Fenton * Sam Manson * Tucker Foley * Jazz Fenton * Dani Fenton * Vlad Plasmius * Valerie Grey * Paulina Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra: * Aang & Momo * Katara * Sokka * Toph Bei Fong * Zuko * Korra and Pabu * Mako Catscratch: * Mr. Blik, Gordon and Waffle * Human Kimberly El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera: * Manny Rivera/El Tigre * Frida Suarez * White Pantera * Puma Loco * Plata Peligrosa * Black Cuervo * Dr. Chipolte Jr. * Señor Siniestro Tak and the Power of Juju: * Tak * Jerra Back at the Barnyard: * Otis * Pig * Abby * Freddy and Peck * Duke * Bessy * Daisy and Young Ben * Ben (Ghost Cow version) The Mighty B!: * Bessie Higgenbottom * Ben Higgenbottom * Happy Higgenbottom * Portia and Gwen * Penny Fanboy and Chum Chum: * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Yo * Kyle T.U.F.F. Puppy: * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell Winx Club: * Bloom * Stella * Flora * Musa * Techna * Aisha * Icy * Sky * Brandon * Helia * Riven * Timmy * Nabu Power Rangers: * Red Ranger * Blue Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Black Ranger * Pink Ranger * Green Ranger * White Ranger Sanjay and Craig: * Sanjay and Craig The Legend of Dora: * Adult Dora and Preteen Boots * Adult Diego * Preteen Benny * Preteen Isa * Preteen Tico * Young Baby Jaguar Harvey Beaks: * Harvey Beaks The Loud House: * Lincoln Loud * Lori and Leni * Luan Loud * Lucy Loud * Lana and Lola * Clyde McBride * Ronnie Anne Santiago Bunsen Is a Beast!: * Bunsen * Mikey * Darcy * Amanda * Beverly * Sophie Sanders Henry Danger: * Kid Danger and Captain Man JoJo Siwa: * JoJo Siwa LazyTown (US Only): * Sportacus and Stephanie * Robbie Rotten Bob the Builder (US Only): * Bob * Wendy Drake and Josh: * Drake and Josh Zoey 101: * Zoey * Chase * Quinn * Logan * Lola * Michael The Amanda Show: * Amanda Bynes * Dancing Lobster iCarly: * Carly Shay Victorious: * Tori Vega * Andre Harris * Robbie and Rex * Jade West * Cat Valentine * Trina Vega * Sinjin Game Shakers: * Babe and Kenzie Disney Charmy the Speedy Fawn: * Charmy the Speedy Fawn * Jacky the Jackrabbit * Sally the Deer * Dante the Dragon * Dr. Crimson Mickey Mouse: * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Goofy * Daisy Duck * Pete The Lion King: * Timon and Pumbaa * Simba Aladdin: * Aladdin * Genie * Jasmine Lilo and Stitch: * Stitch Toy Story: * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Bo Peep * Jessie * Forky * Bunny and Ducky Monsters: * Mike and Sulley Cars: * Lightning McQueen * Mater * Sally Carrera * Mack * Cruz Ramirez * Jackson Storm * Luigi * Guido * Chick Hicks The Incredibles: * Mr. Incredible * Mrs. Incredible * Frozone * Dash, Violet and Jack Jack * Voyd Ratatouille: * Remy and Emile Wreck-It Ralph: * Ralph * Vanellope von Schweetz * Shank * Yesss Frozen: * Anna * Elsa * Olaf Tangled: * Rapunzel Mulan: * Mulan and Mushu Phineas and Ferb/Milo Murphy's Law: * Phineas and Ferb * Agent P * Milo Murphy * Melissa Chase Star vs. the Forces of Evil: * Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz Wander over Yonder: * Wander Gravity Falls: * Dipper and Mabel Zootopia: * Nick Wilde * Judy Hopps Big Hero 6: * Hiro Harmada * Honey Lemon * Baymax Descendants: * Mal * Evie * Jay * Carlos * Ben * Jane * Lonnie * Dizzy * Uma * Celia * Audrey (Descendants 3 version) Recess: * TJ * Ashley * Mikey * Gus * Gretchen Cartoon Network Adrien the Cat: * Adrien the Cat * Nathan the Fox * Marinette the Cat * Katie the Fox * Barnaby the Bear * Garfield the Tiger * Brock the Gorilla * Chloe the Bee * V-123 Omega Prime * Alya the Fox * Serena the Fox * Victor the Alligator * Mallow the Squirrel * Clemont the Cat * Java the Panda * Koriand'r the Mouse * Cynthia the Cat * Dr. Drakken Dexter's Laboratory: * Dexter * Dee Dee * Mandark The Powerpuff Girls: * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Bliss * Mojo Jojo Johnny Bravo: * Johnny Bravo Codename: Kids Next Door: * Numbuh 1 * Numbuh 2 * Numbuh 3 * Numbuh 4 * Numbuh 5 * Lizzie Devine The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy/Evil Con Carne: * Grim * Billy * Mandy * Fred Fredburger * Nergal Jr. * Hector Con Carne Ed Edd n Eddy: * The Eds Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: * Mac and Bloo * Goo * Eduardo * Wilt HiHi Puffy Ami Yumi: * Ami and Yumi Camp Lazlo: * Lazlo * Raj * Clam My Gym Partner's a Monkey: * Adam and Jake Ben 10: * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Leven * Young Ben * Vilgax The Time and Life of Juniper Lee: * Juniper Lee Xiaolin Showdown: * Omi * Kimiko * Jack Spicer Totally Spies!: * Clover * Sam * Alex * Britney * Mandy Teen Titans: * Robin * Starfire * Beast Boy * Cyborg * Raven * Terra * Slade * Aqualad * Bumblebee Chowder: * Chowder and Kimchi Re-Animated: * Golly Gopher * Dolly Gopher Scooby-Doo: * Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Nintendo (Exclusive for Nintendo Switch) Super Mario: * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Wario * Waluigi * Rosalina * Toad * Toadette * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Koopalings The Legend of Zelda: * Link * Zelda * Ganondorf * Toon Link * Toon Zelda * Young Link * Skull Kid Metroid: * Samus * Zero Suit Samus * Ridley * Dark Samus Kirby: * Kirby * King Dedede * Meta Knight * Waddle Dee * Adeline * Tiff StarFox: * Fox * Falco * Krystal * Wolf Pokémon: * Pikachu * Lucario * Mewtwo * Ash Ketchum Earthbound: * Ness * Lucas Fire Emblem: * Marth * Ike * Roy * Lucina * Robin * Corin Game and Watch: * Mr. Game and Watch Kid Icarus: * Pit * Palutena Pikmin: * Captain Olimar and Pikmin Sonic the Hedgehog: * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy Rose * Cream * Blaze * Shadow * Rogue * Silver * Vector * Espio * Big * Classic Sonic * Chaos * Dr. Eggman Super Monkey Ball: * AiAi * MeeMee Space Channel 5: * Ulala Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg: * Billy Hatcher * Rolly Roll Samba de Amigo: * Amigo * Amiga NiGHTS into Dreams: * NiGHTS R.O.B.: * R.O.B. Animal Crossing: * Isabelle * Tom Nook * Villager (Boy/Girl) Wii Fit: * Wii Fit Trainer (Female/Male) Splatoon: * Inkling (Girl/Boy) ARMS: * Spring Man * Ribbon Girl Mii: * Mii PlayStation (Exclusive for PlayStation 4) Crash Bandicoot: * Crash Bandicoot * Coco Bandicoot * Crunch Bandicoot * Polar * Dr. Neo Cortex * N Gin Spyro the Dragon: * Spyro * Cynder Ape Escape: * Spike * Jimmy * Yumi * Kei * Specter * Freaky Monkey Five * Pipo Monkey Jak and Daxter: * Jak and Daxter * Keira Ratchet and Clank: * Ratchet and Clank Sly Cooper: * Sly Cooper * Bentley * Murray * Carmelita Fox PaRappa the Rapper: * PaRappa * Lammy Xbox (Exclusive for Xbox One & Microsoft Windows) Halo * Master Chief Blinx: * Blinx Banjo-Kazooie: * Banjo & Kazooie Viva Piñata: * Hudson Horstachio Kameo: * Kameo Microsoft Office * Clippy and Assistants Xbox Avatar: * Xbox Avatar Third-Party Barbie: * Barbie * Skipper * Ken Monster High: * Frankie Stein * Draculaura * Clawdeen Wolf * Lagoona Blue * Cleo de Nile * Abbey Bominable * Spectra Vondergeist * Operetta * Toralei Stripe Ever After High: * Raven Queen * Apple White * Madeline Hatter * Briar Beauty * Darling Charming * Cerise Hood * Blondie Lockes * Rosabella Beauty * Ashlynn Ella * Meeshell Mermaid * Cedar Wood * Duchess Swan * Faybelle Thorn * Lizzie Hearts * Kitty Cheshire * Holly and Poppy Enchantimals: * Felicity Fox * Patter Peacock * Bree Bunny * Danessa Deer * Sage Skunk * Cherish Cheetah * Preena Penguin * Merit Monkey * Prue Panda * Gillian Giraffe * Hixby Hedgehog Polly Pocket: * Polly Pocket * Lila * Shani My Little Pony: * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Rainbow Dash * Fluttershy * Rarity * Applejack * Spike * Sunset Shimmer * Starlight Glimmer * Cutie Mark Crusaders Transformers: * Optimus Prime * Bumblebee * Megatron Shopkins: * Apple Blossom * Kooky Cookie * Lippy Lips * Cheeky Chocolate * Strawberry Kiss * D'Lish Donuts * Poppy Corn * Cupcake Chic * Sneaky Wedge * Jessicake * Bubbleisha * Popette * Peppa-Mint * Donatina * Rainbow Kate * Bella Bow Miraculous Ladybug: * Ladybug * Cat Noir * Rena Rogue * Queen Bee * Carapace * Viperion * Pixie Girl * Feryon * Miss Rose * Lady Butterfly * Lady Dragon Marvel Superheroes: * Spider-Man * Iron Man * Captain America * Hulk * Thor * Black Widow * Hawkeye * Ant Man * The Wasp * Captain Marvel * Black Panther Star Wars: * Yoda * Darth Vader * C-3PO and R2-D2 * BB-8 * Kylo Ren * Darth Maul * Luke Skywalker * Han Solo * Princess Leia The Simpsons: * Homer Simpson * Bart Simpson * Lisa Simpson * Marge Simpson * Chief Wiggum * Ned Flanders * Apu * Lenny and Carl * Ralph Wiggum * Milhouse Van Housten Kingdom Hearts: * Sora * Kairi DC Superheroes: * Wonder Woman * Superman * Batman * Aquaman * Green Lantern * Cyborg * Batgirl * Supergirl * Zatanna * The Flash * Shazzam * Harley Quinn Dragon Ball: * Goku * Vegeta The LEGO Movie: * Emmett * Lucy * Batman (Lego style) * Benny * Unikitty Atomic Betty: * Betty Barrett Jackie Chan Adventures: * Jackie and Jade Shrek/Puss in Boots: * Shrek (Ogre/Human) and Donkey (Donkey/Stallion) * Fiona (Human/Ogre) * Lord Farquaad (Ghost version) * Gingy * Pinocchio * Prince Charming * Puss in Boots * Kitty Softpaws Despicable Me: * Gru * Minions * Margo, Edith and Agnes * Lucy How to Train your Dragon: * Hiccups * Toothless * Astrid Kung Fu Panda: * Po Trolls: * Poppy and Branch The Boss Baby: * Tim and Boss Baby The Secret Life of Pets: * Max and Duke * Gidget * Chloe * Snowball MegaMan: * MegaMan and Rush * Roll * Zero Pac-Man: * Pac-Man * Ms. Pac-Man * Blinky Persona: * Joker and Morgana Castlevania: * Simon Belmont * Ritcher Belmont Metal Gear Solid: * Snake Street Fighter: * Ryu * Ken * Chun-Li Final Fantasy: * Cloud * Black Mage Bayonetta: * Bayonetta Fatal Fury: * Terry Bogard Tomb Raider: * Lara Croft Kart Customization TBA Race Tracks TBA Double Dash Mode TBA Nitros Oxide Edition TBA Trivia * Cartoon All-Stars Racing: Nitro-Fueled are similar to Nintendo's Rival: Mario Kart. * All Mario Kart Tracks are only for Nintendo Switch & Crash Team Racing Tracks are only for PlayStation 4. * Double Dash Mode is similar to Mario Kart Double Dash!! Category:Games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Disney Category:Hasbro Category:Mattel Inc Category:Moose Inc Category:DreamWorks SKG Category:20th Century Fox Games Category:Nintendo Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Racing Games Category:Sega Category:DC Category:Marvel Category:Star Wars Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Mario Kart-Styled Games Category:Mario Kart ripoff Category:2020 Category:Universal Studios